


Fated

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Jercy One-shots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Challenge Response, F/M, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Friends, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Percy spend the tenth anniversary of their shared losses on Temple Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my response to the [Jercy Challenge](http://jercyjuice.tumblr.com/post/117006266790) issued by Razielim on Tumblr. Part of the challenge was to include three of the following words in the fic: crack, hilarious, unwavering, bright, mirror, gift, habit, barrier. But as I am who I am, I couldn't resist using all the words.

~*~

  


The spring afternoon is peaceful with periods of warm sunshine bearing down like warm honey on Jason's scalp interspersed with an occasional breeze, ruffling his shirt, making goosebumps stand on his skin. Every so often Percy's arm brushes his as they sit side by side on the porch swing. The aging iron chain creaks and groans as they sway in gentle unison. Jason's glad his joints don't creak quite so badly. For two guys in their sixties, Jason thinks they've aged pretty damn well. The breeze ends and the sun's warmth spills across Jason's back and shoulders once again.

He glances at Percy from the corner of his eye. Percy stares down the steps at the small shrine a dozen paces away. Jason follows his gaze and takes in the sight with him. Two torches of everlasting fire burn unwavering in their bronze sconces set into a table shaped of stones.

"Ten years, man. I still can't believe they're gone." Percy's voice sounds resigned, stronger than it had last year when they'd come to pay their respects. 

Jason hums under his breath, allowing the gentle wave of loss wash over him. He looks out over the numerous shrines to fallen heroes and minor gods alike now blanketing Temple Hill, weaving like patchwork: stone, bronze, and gold with patches of grass and flowers. Then he glances at the tall open doors to his right, the entrance to Neptune's improved temple. The sound of rushing water from the numerous fountains within resonates through the foundation and inspires meditation. 

Percy shifts beside him, their thighs pressing together through their bermuda shorts. Jason looks at him. "I never asked," he says, hesitating a moment before deciding to just say what's on his mind. "Are you planning to meet up with her in Elysium?" 

Percy shakes his head, his black bangs streaked with silver falling into his face. He flicks them back with a jerk of his head and offers Jason a small smile.

"Nah. She's going for the Islands of the Blest. I talked to Nico shortly after … She'd already chosen rebirth." 

Jason watches him swallow his hurt, his Adam's apple bobbing, but his smile doesn't falter. Jason takes in the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes, the laugh lines creasing his forehead. He hums again, looking into Percy's eyes, just as vibrant and sea-green as ever. It's a moment before he speaks and Percy doesn't rush him. They've known each other too long for silences to be awkward. 

"Piper too. Nico took me to talk to her after … She'd wanted my blessing before moving on … I – I struggled for a long while. Well, you remember." 

Percy nods, his forehead creasing between his eyes, his lips turning down, but he holds Jason's gaze steady. "You ever think about giving it another go? Marrying again?"

Jason lets out a short bark of laughter, shaking his head. "Nah, man. If I remarried, who'd make sure you remember to wash your socks and clean up after your crazy experiments in the kitchen?"

Percy rolls his eyes, then refocuses them on Jason's. They're darker, more serious now. "Well, honestly, I wasn't talking about you moving out …" He pauses, lifting an eyebrow. "We're practically married already, Grace …"

Jason's heart stutters in his chest, heat flooding his system, overloading his circuits. Percy has to be fucking with him. He's not going to fall for another dumb prank. He's too old for that shit. He grins, huffing forced laughter through his nose. "You're cracking up, Jackson. Pull the other one. Despite what you might believe, you're not the world's best comedian." 

Percy takes it in stride, his smile stretching. He gives Jason a wink and Jason's heart flutters again. He's so beyond not amused. Percy ought to know that today of all days is the worst possible time to play with his emotions. "Grace, I'm hilarious. You're just jealous of my razor sharp wit. It's a gift, man. I didn't ask for it."

Jason sighs and runs his hand through his hair. It's nearly as long as Percy's now and more white than blond. He drops his fake smile, his lips pulling into a frown, hurt, the heat inside him turning up the juices in his sinuses. He looks away before his tear ducts get in on the action. 

"But the thing is, Jason, I'm not joking right now." Percy rests his hand on Jason's thigh, his body heat radiating through the cloth barrier of Jason's shorts. 

Jason inhales sharply, the tears he'd been trying to repress threaten to spill over. He wipes his nose with the back of his hand, his face hot, almost puffy. Percy is still watching him, unusually still and serious. When Jason speaks, his voice sounds rough. "There's more to marriage than doing the washing up and keeping you on a schedule."

The look Percy throws him, pretend offence and exasperation combined, brings Jason's smile back. "We work together, Grace and you know it. In more ways than just the day-to-day."

Jason's heart lodges in his throat. The few drunken times he and Percy had 'gone there' were sacred memories he keeps locked in his mind, not trusting himself to not mess up their friendship by bringing it out to the bright and sober world of reality. He'd assumed Percy was either just a flirty drunk and didn't recall what he'd done under the influence or that he was ashamed and didn't want to acknowledge it. Jason had never pushed the issue. 

He gives Percy a once over, taking in his broad shoulders, his narrow waist, his still strong legs. He meets Percy's eyes again, answering the playful smirk lingering on Percy's lips. "Well, you are pretty hot for an old guy."

Percy snorts. "You look in a mirror lately? You're not so shabby yourself."

Jason feels his blush rise in his cheeks and then spread down his neck and chest. It's ridiculous how long they've danced around the obvious and how long Jason has denied what he really feels. 

His throat is tight as he settles his hand over Percy's on his thigh. "Okay, then. Let's do it. But seriously, letting me work myself up into thinking you were joking … that's a habit we've gotta break."

Percy grins and winks again. He turns his hand over, clasping Jason's palm to palm. "Let's go tell the girls the good news, and then … I think I'd like to give our new engagement a test run sober. You think?"

Jason's heart thuds hard in his chest, arousal sinking low in his stomach, spreading behind his groin, making him ache. "Yeah … " His voice cracks and he clears his throat, then licks his lips. "I mean, yeah, totally." 

Hand in hand, they stand and walk to the shrine symbolizing their shared past losses, this time to consecrate it with a newfound hope for the future.


End file.
